Butterfly
by Kitty Kat Mac
Summary: Editing for paragraphing! Nothing new, so if you've read it, you can read it again, if you haven't, give it a shot!
1. Chapter One

Ok, this is my first KND fic, but I had the idea before FFN put the category on the site. Now that it's here, I get to post it! Yay! The pairing is 3X4 with a 1X5 mention.  
  
Summary: Numbuh Three is kidnapped by the Delightful Children. When discovered missing, Numbuh Four panics, which is naturally not like him. So why do they have her? And what about her rescue?  
  
Chapter One: Candy Run  
  
"Ay-ai-ai-ai. Ay-ai-ai-ai. Where's my samurai!" Numbuh Three danced up and down the street late one summer night, heading back home from a personal candy run. She was singing her favourite DDR song, Butterfly. "I'm searchin' for a man, all across Japan." Her music and step was cut short by a large cloth with a funny smell to it covering her mouth and nose. Before she could figure out what it was, she blacked out.  
  
The next morning at KND headquarters, everyone sat down to breakfast. They were only half awake, but soon noticed one of their numbuh missing.  
  
"Yo! Where's Numbuh Three? She promised Numbuh Five some choc-mallow blasters from her run!" Numbuh Five asked looking at Numbuh Three's empty place next to Numbuh Two.  
  
"Maybe she stayed out late and is still asleep." Numbuh One said wisely as he too eyed the empty chair. Numbuh Four automatically jumped up.  
  
"I'll go!" And with that short statement, he raced out the door leaving the others in a state of shock, but at the same time, they all knew why.  
  
"So, you think he'll tell her before, or after she accidentally kicks the crap outta him?" Numbuh Five asked softly sipping her chocolate milk.  
  
"After. He'll need a few days to recover." Numbuh Two said with a chuckle. They all knew why he had jumped so fast.  
  
"I'm gonna get her. I owe her for all of those times she's jumped on me when I woke up late." Numbuh Four grumbled sneaking up to the closed door. This in ideal was true. Every time he woke up late, Numbuh Three would slide into his room and jump right into his bed, and grab him around the waist before tugging him out of the bed. Now was his turn. Sliding the door open quietly, he prepared to pounce. But before he did, he took a split second to think. (A/N: Does it seem odd to anyone else that Numbuh Four is thinking?) He thought of what would happen when he walked in there. Numbuh Three would be asleep in her t-shirt and boxers, naturally. But whenever he saw her in them, she was awake and tackling him. He'd never thought until that moment about how nice she looked in them. He automatically shook the thoughts from his head, and ran to the bed with a shout. But when he jumped on the bed, sheets and stuffies only met him. There wasn't a girl in there.  
  
"Where is she? Numbuh Three? Numbuh Three?" He ran around the room trying to find her. He knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no answer. Throwing caution to the wind, he opened the door and walked in. There was no one in there. 'This is freaky.' He thought before speedily bolting outta the room and headed for the kitchen. Without even listening to the other's queries about where Numbuh Three was, he headed for the fridge. "No note, so she didn't go out early." He muttered.  
  
"Like Numbuh Three gets up early. That girl is practically a Vampire with the way she hates to be up early." Numbuh Five said with a chuckle.  
  
"Numbuh Four, what's wrong? Where's Numbuh Three?" He asked worried.  
  
"MISSING!" Numbuh Four screamed. "She's not in her room, not in her bathroom, didn't leave a note, meaning she didn't go out, she's not in her room,"  
  
"You said that one." Numbuh Two pointed out.  
  
"Who CARES! She's bloody missing!" Numbuh Four shouted still, grabbing at Numbuh Two's shirt collar.  
  
"Chill Numbuh Four." Numbuh One said, and eyebrow quirking. He didn't know what Numbuh Four would do if this got to him too badly. "Let's wait a few hours. We'll see if she shows up." Numbuh Four sulked but released his teammate. This wasn't going to be a pleasant day unless Numbuh Three came back safe and sound and had a good reason.

* * *

Ok, That was Chapter one. I'm gonna do the next chapter ASAP! In the meantime R&R! Flame only if needed. 


	2. Chapter Two

OK! Chapter 2! Well, poor Numbuh Four... But what of Numbuh Three? She needs saving! Thanks to all of my reviewers. ON WITH THE SHOW! Oh MY GOD! I actually got reviews for this! Five without even having gone 24 hours! I can't believe people think I'm good at this! Keep 'em coming! Thank You so much! This is a reposting of Chapter 2. I was told by a wonderful reviewer that FFN ran the whole thing together. I am proud to say that I do use proper paragraphing, and I hate it when writers don't. She also asked me to clarify the ages of the KND. I suppose I should have said so before, but they are fourteen. I also don't think they are that OOC because I really think that Numbuh Three is a lot smarter than she lets people think...  
  
Chapter 2: Who done it and why?  
  
Later that morning, closer to afternoon really, Numbuh Three awoke.

"Ohhhh. My poor little head. Where on Earth am I?" She asked looking up and around. As the room swam into focus, she saw that she didn't know where she was. But looking around, she saw a person standing beside her chair.

"Hello Kuki darling." He said.

"Bradford?" Numbuh Three shrieked ignoring the terrible feeling that the sound of even her own voice was giving her. He just stared at her from above with his tall frame and long brown hair that covered his eyes. Bradford was her oldest childhood friend. But they had gone separate ways at the age of nine. Both had fallen into different crowds, and he had ended up with...

"Hello Kuki. How wonderful to see you awake. You slept for a long time." A monotone drone said to her.

"The Delightful Children From Down the Lane!" She shouted even angrier. "Bradford, I have already told you, we've gone our ways. Why did you bring me here?" She asked jumping up and looking around her.

"Careful Kuki sweetie. The chloroform our agents used on you will make your head hurt. Particularly if you scream and jump around that way." Bradford said with a smile. "Why don't you sit back down?" He asked guiding her to the chair again. Only to be punched in the nose. "But Kuki dear..."

"Don't call me dear! I told you that years ago!" She shouted heading for the exit.

"Oh my we need some backup." The children all said in their monotone. One of them reached over to push a button on the table. Numbuh Three gasped, as Ninjas flooded into the room.

"Bring it." She commanded, her face set in a hard glare. As they swarmed, she used her skills and talent to go about the job of taking them all out. "Haiii-yah!" Numbuh Three knocked out the last one in front of her and looked around. As she tried to leave, she didn't notice that one of the Ninjas had gotten up and pulled out a staff. With one swift motion, he brought it down upon her head.

"OWWWWW!" Numbuh Three felt blood trickling down the back of her head and for the second time within 12 hours.

"Bradford, should we send the kidnap note now?" The other Delightful Children asked their leader as he examined Numbuh Three's limp bleeding body. He ordered the Ninjas to take her away and put her someplace safe.

"NO!" He barked. Then his grin became sinister. "No, let's let them worry. Then we'll send it. It'll draw them out. All of them. My worst enemy will be coming as well. And I want to know that he's suffered as much as I have." Bradford said watching as Numbuh Three was carried away.  
  
"C'mon, she had to have left something to tell us where she is!" Numbuh Four asked himself. He was in Numbuh Three's room trying to find out where she was. He walked a full circuit of the room. Everything seemed to be normal. Her DDR machine and video games were stacked haphazardly all around the T.V. and bed. Her stuffed animals were on the bed with her comforters. He sat on the bed and smiled. In the cubbyholes were mangas and anime videos of Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Inu-Yasha, Saint Tail, Kodocha, and Urusei Yatsura. It was strange not having her around. She was the only one willing to wrestle with him. He sighed sadly. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everyone missed her, but he seemed to do so more. It had been three days already. They all knew something had happened, but had no clues. They'd gone to the candy store and tracked her steps from there, but to no use. They disappeared at a spot blocks away. Just then he saw the closet door was open. He had no clue as to why, but she never let him in there. Now was his chance. He entered the walk-in and hit the lights. Or what he thought was the lights. Instead, a trapdoor under him fell out and he plummeted. When his fall ended, he found himself in a room he'd never seen.

"Welcome Kuki. It's been a few days. Away on a mission were you?" A computer voice asked.

"I'm not KUKI! I'm..." A large sandbag sacking him in the head cut off Numbuh Four. 'Apparently this is some form of training room. I never knew she had this. It reveals where her skills are from.' He thought having to jump flip dodge punch and kick the things coming at him to avoid pain. When he was done, he walked over to the computer. "I'm. Not. Numbuh Three." He panted. "I'm Numbuh Four."

"Ohhhhh! So I get to finally meet the famous Numbuh Four! I've been told about you." The computer said. Numbuh Four blushed, but then regained his composure.

"What about me?" He demanded.

"I can't tell you. She'd kill me." The computer said. "But she talks about you a lot, I must admit. Now if you'd like to go, since you're technically not supposed to know about this place, that door (a door lit up) will take you back to her main room." Numbuh Four huffed and entred the door. It was a lift. As he went up, he talked to himself. "She tells her computer about me? What does she say?" he was worried. He really needed her around now. Just then he saw her desk. "Of course! She may have written a note and left it on the desk instead of putting it on the fridge!" He shouted running over to it. It was covered in Harry Potter books, drawings, and pictures. He started to flip through them and smiled. Most of them were recent, taken at the last day of school, the pool, after missions etc. But one caught his eye. It was of Numbuh Three wearing her Butterfly wings, and her pyjamas. That is, if A t-shirt and boxers counted. She was smiling and Numbuh Four couldn't help but to smile back. "Cute." He muttered. He didn't even correct himself. He just noticed how wonderful she looked in her sleep clothes. Then he saw one of them wrestling. They looked so happy and he realized that she was as strong as he was, but hid it well. He then went back to the butterfly picture and his eyes narrowed. "Those are my shorts! She stole my brand new Ranma ½ boxers!" He fumed dropping the picture. It fluttered over and revealed writing on the back.

-To my Samurai, I'm really glad that I've known you all these years. You're one of the coolest people ever and I really hope you stay that way forever! .  
Butterfly-

Numbuh Four stared at the photo trying to make the connection. His gaze then fell onto the DDR machine and the lyrics flowed into his head. "Searchin' for a man... to call my Samurai... I'm your little butterfly... Someone who won't regret to keep me in his net..." The allusions were making sense to him now. "Does she really think that?" He asked himself blushing. Just then a voice wafted into the room.

"Hey Numbuh Four! Get in here, we think we have something!" Numbuh Five's command snapped him to attention and he ran out of the room, stuffing the picture into his hoodie pocket.

* * *

I hope this reposting did well. I'll check on it an post the new chapter within 1-2 weeks! Ja!


	3. Author's Note with Mucho Thanx

Author's Note! I'm really sorry if my paragraphing seems to be hard to read. It seems to mess up every time I transport it to FFN. If you think it's too bad, then e- mail me, and I'll send you the copy saved to my PC. But I'm really neurotic about having my paragraphs start new for each speaker, topic, etc. So tell me if you need me to send you the story! Thanks for putting up with this! Ja ne!  
  
~Whiskers~ P.S. Keep the feedback coming, I appreciate it!  
  
P.P.S. Thanks to my reviewers! You really boost my confidence about this whole fanfic writing thing.  
  
Neosun7  
  
Melody Hoshi Sugar  
  
The black Angels  
  
DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Vbots  
  
TJ Rose  
  
Pweney16  
  
Xtreme Chick  
  
AmaiAmeHoshiFuyu-ni  
  
Thanks to you all! I really love you! Vbots, thanks for alerting me that my paragraphs got crammed together when it crossed from my computer to FNN, or I'da never known. And thanks for reminding me that I never posted the ages! 


	4. Chapter Three

Wheeee! I like writing this! Ok, now, who IS Bradford's mortal enemy exactly? Why is he using Numbuh Three as bait? What will become of her? Ok, I got a flame asking why a girl would be wearing boxers to sleep. Let me explain this for anyone else who doesn't understand. It's not really uncommon for girls to wear boxer shorts OVER her underwear as a pair of sleeping shorts. That and as for Numbuh Three being able to fight, didn't anyone see the episode vs. Nightbrace? She can fight; she just doesn't do so often. So for anyone else, who wants to ask me about things seeming OOC, tell me, but so far everyone seems to be enjoying this, which kinda makes me feel good. Thanx for all the feedback. And Muchas Gracias to Flame Extinguisher. I felt kinda bad about my story after Death flamed me, but when I saw your review, it kinda gave me a boost.  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
"Alright troops! We'll each take one route and try to find Numbuh Three. I don't know what those brats were thinking, but they'll pay." Numbuh One said as he stood by the door. They all stood ready to leave but quickly took to remembering the video note sent to them.

-Flashback-

"Ahh, you're all here now." The Delightful Children From Down the Lane said in their normal tones as they watched Numbuh Four entre the room. They smiled at the angry looks on their faces. They even noticed that Numbuh Four's was particularly angry. "Now. We have something that belongs to you I believe." They said sinisterly. One of them hit a button, and a video feed popped up. Everyone gasped in fear. It was Numbuh Three. She was chained to a wall, and blood was dried to her neck and in her hair.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Numbuh Five asked upset.

"If she's dead, I swear, I'll make you wish you'd never heard of the Kids Next Door! Now where is she?" Numbuh Four asked jumping to the screen ready to punch it in. Numbuhs One and Two held him back while Numbuh One asked,  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"We're at our old warehouse hideout on the edge of town." They said. "But the only way to save her is..." The Kids Next Door listened intently. "There isn't. If you come here, we'll capture you too." They finished laughing.

-End Flashback-

"Ok, troops, we're goin' in. Numbuh Two, stay out here and guard. Send up the signal flare if you see anything suspicious. Numbuh Four, you take the ventilation systems. Numbuh Five and I will each take one of the entrances. Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" With those words, they all headed off to save their friend.  
  
"Ohhhh... Dammit this hurts. Why was I brought here in the first place?" Numbuh Three asked groggily as she awoke. She could feel that she was suspended in mid-air, and she could feel and smell dried blood matting her hair to her face and neck. She tried to get down but couldn't.

"No, no, Kuki. You can't struggle. It won't help. But I will tell you why you're here. You're here to exact my revenge! I'm going to draw out my arch-nemesis using you." Bradford said walking over to her.  
  
"Why do you want Numbuh One? What did he do to you beyond the others? He didn't do anything..." Numbuh Three mused.  
  
"IT'S NOT HIM! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I WANT STUPID NIGEL UNO?" Bradford yelled. The he calmed down. "No, it's not him. I want to make the one who took what I hold most dear to me suffer. I was only Nine years old and he came and swept..."  
  
"What are you talking about? What did who take?" Numbuh Three asked, obviously confused. Bradford turned to her and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing darling. All will come to light in due time." He said to her caressing her face. He abruptly turned on his heel and left, leaving Numbuh Three looking more bewildered.  
  
"That slimy, bloody git. How dare he pull her into this? And for something that happened six years ago too! (A/N: For those of you who don't feel like doing the math that means that they're fourteen.) I'm gonna make him pay!" Numbuh Four grumbled to himself from within the vent above her room. He had heard everything and wasn't happy. He pressed himself back inside the vent to make sure she was really alone before he went in. As he did, he let him mind wander. Particularly to Numbuh Three. For some reason, she could talk him into anything. Even to going to the Anime convention dressed as Quatre, while she herself dressed as Duo, or to save a group of Rainbow Monkey obsessed girls from a trip to Pluto. And then his hands went to the picture in his pocket. Did she really think of him that way?  
  
As she struggled to get free, Numbuh Three thought of her friends. Numbuh Four most of all. He was her Samurai. He often went out of his way to protect her during missions, and would just be nice to her. She couldn't help but miss him. She missed them talking in his room late at night or wrestling until someone gave up. He was the only one who knew that she wasn't as dumb as she let herself sometimes seem. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice in her ear.  
  
"You look cozy. Feel like coming down now?" Numbuh Four asked her with a smile. She turned to face him asking how he got in there. "Dumb luck!" He told her shrugging. "How about before we get you down, you explain this?" He held up the butterfly picture.  
  
"You found that? Where?" She asked hurriedly. He smirked.

"It was on your desk. I was looking to see if you left a note." She sighed.

"I wrote it in a moment of boredom. I'm not sure why though." She lied softly. Numbuh Four looked at her oddly. He couldn't read her expression.  
  
"Ok then, well, let's get you down." He gently unchained her and placed her on his back. She clung to him and he set off through the door. "We're going this way, because I don't want you in the vent." He told her as she began to protest. She relaxed again and hummed as they began to walk out of the warehouse. Everything was ok, until they reached a rather long room.  
  
"Well, well, my nemesis arrives." Bradford's voice cut through the dark. The lights suddenly came on, revealing him sitting at a desk, almost as if expecting them.  
  
"Numbuh Four? He's your nemesis? What did he do to you?" Numbuh Three asked angrily.  
  
"Bradford! How can you draw her into something that happened when we were nine! Honestly, she has nothing to do with it, so leave her outta this! Plus she's not just some plaything that you can say belongs to you, or was taken away, she's a human!" Numbuh Four yelled drowning her voice out. Bradford laughed evilly.  
  
"So you remember what I'm talking about. Well, if I can't have what I want, on one can!" (A/N: OOOOO! Evil Bradford!) He pushed a button next to him and a laser came out and started firing at them. Numbuh Four dodged it easily, only for more to come straight at him. "Put her down. The target is Kuki." Bradford told him. "Drop her and you live."  
  
"Never! Are you nuts? You'll kill her!" Numbuh Four yelled.  
  
"I'm only nuts for one thing, and if you put her down and leave her here, you'll live!" Bradford said. As they argued, Numbuh Three saw that the wall behind them was solid steel.  
  
"Put me down and back away." She said softly in Numbuh Four's ear. He gasped as her breath tickled him.  
  
"What, are you crazy too now? You'll be killed!" He shouted.  
  
"Do it, and I can get us outta here." He relented grudgingly, and backed away. The beam automatically headed for the small Japanese girl. Waiting until the last second, she jumped out of its path, causing it to hit the steel wall behind her. Part of the beam reflected back towards Bradford, destroying his laser and the other part blasted through the wall, spewing debris everywhere. The parts fell around them, and Numbuhs Three and Four were showered with it. Without thinking, Numbuh Four jumped over Numbuh Three and covered her body with his own. (A/N: Collective awww on three. 1,2,3! AWWWWWWW!) As a rather large chunk hit them both, they blacked out. But before he did, Numbuh Four whispered in Numbuh Three's ear,  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not your Samurai." Then everything went black for them both.

* * *

(I am speaking very fast as I write this) OK! That Chapter's done! I hope you like it! What about Three and Four though? They aren't dead. I promise. But what'll happen when they wake up? Will Numbuh Four explain why he and Bradford are enemies? And what about Butterfly? I hope you guys are enjoying this! R&R! 


	5. Chapter Four

Yaaaay! Chapter Four! I'm glad that I've made it this far. But I couldn't do it without you my audience of fans! Keep reviewing! This may be the last chapter. Or one more, I'm not sure yet. Someone asked me about Numbuh Four saying he was sorry that he wasn't her Samurai. Remember that while she does think of him that way, she told him she didn't. So he doesn't think that she likes him. He's sorry about that.  
Chapter Four: Who says I Wanna Be Your Samurai?  
  
"Shhhhh! You'll wake him up! We don't want that now do we?" Numbuh Four awoke to hear the unmistakable voice of Numbuh Five in his room. Turning his head ever so slightly so that the others didn't know he was awake, he opened his eyes a bit only to see her sitting snuggled up to Numbuh One and reading a book, while Numbuh Two read a different book. He didn't see Numbuh Three anywhere.  
  
"He's been out like a light for four days, why do you think that he'll suddenly wake up now?" Numbuh One said tugging at her hair.  
  
"Because he is up." Numbuh Four said sitting up. He swung himself off the bed and found himself covered in bandages and bruises. "What happened? How long have I been out you say?" The others looked at him in awe.  
  
"You're up. Wow." Numbuh Two said.  
  
"It's been four days. What happened back there?" Numbuh One said. "Every time we ask Numbuh Three about it, she clams up."  
  
"She has every reason not to wanna talk about it. I don't think she fully understands it." Numbuh Four said solemnly. "Where is she anyways?" Numbuhs One, Two, and Five shared knowing looks.  
  
"Over there. She's looked after you since she's woken up a few hours after we arrived home with you both. I mean really looked out for you. She didn't change your clothes or anything, but she bandaged you up and sat there looking to be sure nothing happened to you." Numbuh Two said pointing to a chair by the bed in which Numbuh Three was fast asleep.  
  
"We're gonna leave you alone for now. You may wanna regain yourself." Numbuh Five said. Numbuhs One and Two were pulled from the room by the ears. As they left, Numbuh Four started pacing the room wondering.  
  
"What'll I do? How do I ask about that picture?" It was still in his pocket. He strode over to the bed and looked at Numbuh Three. "How will I explain to her about Bradford? Does she even know?" He turned away from her and started to walk off.  
  
"Know what?" Numbuh Three's lightly accented voice interrupted his brooding. He turned back around to see her sitting up in the chair and looking at him wide eyed.  
  
"Do you know why Bradford kidnapped you? Why I'm his nemesis, and what he had planned?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. She shook her head nervously. "Think back to the first time we met." Numbuh Three looked lost, but thought back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come to our meeting Kuki? The children would be DELIGHTED to have you there." Bradford said, his eyes (not that you could see them) pleading. It was their first week at the new school. Their families had both moved to town and their children had immediately picked up their friendship from where it ended in their last town. But once they arrived there, Bradford had found a new group of kids to hang out with.  
  
"I'm sure they would be. But I don't quite think that we see eye to eye on their issues." Kuki said. "More like I'd never agree to hang around those snotty adult loving."  
  
"Did you say something Kuki?" Bradford cut into her muttering.  
  
"No! Not at all!" Kuki said with a forced smile. Just then a Frisbee came whizzing their way. Bradford ducked and whimpered, where as Kuki caught it deftly and looked at it.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" A young boy with blonde hair and an orange/yellow hoodie ran up to them looking disgruntled. Kuki just grinned and ran off a few yards with it. He chased her down and tried to get it. When she got tired of taunting him, she gave it back. "Nice catch." He said. "What's your name? I'm Wallabee Beetles."  
  
"Kuki Sanban." She smiled and eyed the Frisbee in his hands.  
  
"You wanna hang out? Unless you and your friend have plans." Wallabee asked with a smile nodding in Bradford's direction. Kuki turned around.  
  
"You're going out with your friends right? Then is it ok if I go and hang out?" Bradford nodded sullenly. "OK!" Kuki ran off with Wallabee and joined his friends, leaving Bradford staring angrily at them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so what?" Numbuh Three asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Don't you understand? That was they day we all came together and formed the Kids Next Door! Bradford thinks that because I met you and introduced you to the others, I took the one thing he wanted most! Numbuh Four was pacing all over.  
  
"I still don't get it. We went our different ways. It was bound to happen. He knew I didn't like the Delightful Children." Numbuh Three asked still confused.  
  
"Bradford was in love with you! He thinks I took the only chance he may have had to be with you. He hates me for introducing you to the rest of the Kids Next Door! Kidnapping was a futile attempt at trying to get you back!" Numbuh Four shouted. He took in her look of shock and was satisfied.  
  
"Ewwww! He was waaaay too uptight for me! Even as kids. That's why us separating was inevitable." Numbuh Three said in shock. "But I have a question for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When we were at the warehouse, did you say that you were sorry you weren't my Samurai?" She asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice. Numbuh Four didn't hear it. He was going to say yes, but thought of the picture in his pocket.  
  
"No. Why would I say a thing like that? Who says I wanna be your Samurai?" He asked angrily. She recoiled slightly.  
  
"Guess I heard wrong."  
  
"Or maybe another one of your mind tricks took a bad turn." He spat.  
  
"What mind tricks?" Numbuh Three screamed getting mad. She had no clue what was going on at all. Maybe he suffered a bump on the head that she didn't notice.  
  
"I mean this!" He brandished the picture. "Playing stupid has a downside y'know!"  
  
"What are you talking about? What playing stupid?"  
  
"People lose trust in you. I don't know why you wrote this, but you obviously don't want me to know what's going on." Numbuh Four said angrily. He pulled out the picture and waved it in her face.  
  
"What makes you think that was written for you anyway?!?!" She shouted back. "Maybe it was for someone else! Who said I asked you to be my Samurai!?" She asked now crying slightly. She was hurt. It felt like he had just hit her. She didn't know how he found that picture, but he wasn't meant to because she didn't know if she wanted him to have it yet. Numbuh Four looked at her in shock. It had hit him. The picture never said 'To Numbuh Four.' What if it wasn't for him? Then he'd just made an ass of himself and put himself on the line. Something he never did, even for her.  
  
"Fine. Take this." He said holding the picture out to her. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Keep it." And with that, she gently kissed him on the lips then walked out of the room. Watching her leave, Numbuh Four touched his lips gently and placed the picture under his pillow. He felt like his entire world had just crashed down around him.  
Oh no! They had a fight! Why is Numbuh Four such a git? Well, because I said so. But he would act like this. Admit it guys. They'll make up, with the intervention of their friends! Keep the reviews coming! Ta-ta! 


	6. Chapter Five

Ok, this is the final chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm already trying to think of another story. Now, What of our quarreling pair? Will they ever make up and admit it? Who knows? Well, technically, I do, but I'm the only one! Ok, sorry that I took so long to update, I just didn't get the chance 'til now! BTW, has anyone other than me noticed that I forgot a disclaimer? Well here it is.  
  
Ahem I own nothing, save the plot, Cartoon Network, if you try to sue me, I think you're going to be terribly disappointed. Plus after all of the cool shows you took off the air, I deserve some fun outta you guys!  
  
Chapter 5: Interventions and Understandings  
  
In the days following the blowout that Three and Four had, any idiot who walked into the tree house could see that something was wrong. If Numbuh Three was in a room and Numbuh Four walked in, she'd leave without saying a word. Whereas, Numbuh Four would just sit down and stare at the door that she had just exited through forlornly. None of the others knew what was going on and it worried them. Aside from refusing to be in the same room as Numbuh Four, Numbuh Three was acting positively normal. Numbuh Four however was quieter than usual and it was scaring them.  
  
"We need to figure out what happened! He saved her life, and then she took care of him unceasingly for four days straight! You think that one of them woulda spilled the beans in the moments following that!" Numbuh Two said fretting. He didn't like the way things were. It seemed like Numbuh Four could explode at any minute.  
  
"Even though she's acting totally normal, does anyone but Numbuh Five see the slight change?" An agitated Numbuh Five asked. She found it hard to believe that the boys hadn't seen it.  
  
"Yeah, she refuses to be in the same room as Numbuh Four! He usually gravitates towards her!" Numbuh One said. Numbuh Five sighed.  
  
"No! Hasn't anyone noticed she doesn't play 'Butterfly' anymore! Ever since that day, she has played every DDR song on the machine except for Butterfly! Numbuh Five's not sure what that means, but something has to be wrong if she won't play it!"  
  
"Now that you mention it, she hasn't." Numbuh One said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"That's funny, because I saw Numbuh Four looking at something and muttering something about a Butterfly. You think it's connected?" Numbuh Two asked puzzled.  
  
"If so, what?" Numbuh One asked. They all pondered. What ever had gone on was kept under wraps, and the fact that Numbuh Three and Four wouldn't talk to each other was getting creepy. "Numbuh Five, did she even talk to you?"  
  
"Nuh-uh, I tried to ask her about it yesterday, but she said it was nuthin', then kept playing Street Fighter. She seemed to have no worries. But that girl is one of the world's greatest liars. I can never tell if she's covering up or not." Numbuh Five said. She stood up however. "I'm gonna try again." She walked off to Numbuh Three's room, leaving One and Two looking both shocked and hopeful. Nearing Numbuh Three's room, Numbuh Five could hear the strains of a Meringue beat coming from behind the door. "Numbuh Three! Open up!"  
  
"The door's not locked! C'mon in!" Came the happy voice from inside. Numbuh Five walked in to see Numbuh Three dancing to the DDR machine, her hair swept up in a bun, with strands falling in her face. It was flushed, but she looked positively happy.  
  
"Numbuh Three, what's been going down?" Numbuh Five asked sitting down on the bed. "You've been acting odd."  
  
"Really? I don't think so?" Numbuh Three said as The Baka Song came on and she began to dance, singing along lightly, still listening to Numbuh Five.  
  
"Well Numbuh Five does think so." She said firmly. "Evah since the accident at the warehouse, you and Numbuh Four refuse to talk to each other. You won' even stay in the same room as him!"  
  
"Really? Huh, I hadn't noticed." Numbuh Three said coolly, as she danced from arrow to arrow. As the chorus came on, she growled and sang along, "Baka baka baka baka baka baka!" Once the song was done, she shut the game off and sat next to Numbuh Five on the bed who was smiling.  
  
"And you say that you don't have a problem with Numbuh Four? You gave it away big time with that song!" Numbuh Three couldn't help but grin. Numbuh Five knew her little subtleties. Like that the only person she ever called 'baka' was Numbuh Four.  
  
"Ok," She said holding up her hands in defeat. "You're right, Numbuh Four and I had a fight." Numbuh Five looked at her shocked. With the way Numbuh Four loved Numbuh Three, for them to fight was the weirdest thing ever.  
  
"What happened?" Numbuh Five asked. Numbuh Three drew in a breath and got ready. She'd been practicing for this.  
  
"When he woke up, I asked him if he was ok, but he just started ranting about how stupid it was and how bad he must look needing a girl to care for him for four days straight. So I told him to bug off, and that if he didn't need help, I'd leave him next time, and he could have at least said thanx. His only answer was that he didn't ask for my help. So I stormed out." She lied simply.  
  
"I always knew that boy was stupid." Numbuh Five said. She sighed. "Well, I think he feels bad. You don't know it, but he looks so lost and miserable!"  
  
"Well, when he apologizes and talks to me civilly, we can sort things out." Numbuh Three stuck her nose in the air and pouted. Numbuh Five just got off the bed and smiled some more.  
  
"All right, I understand. C'mon, let's play some Street Fighter." She grabbed the game and the controls.  
  
"OK, but we're leaving it on vibrate so you can feel the pain when I ownz3r joor 455!" (A/N: If no one's ever read MegaTokyo, you won't follow that. It's Leet (1337), the language used in the comic. It's I'm gonna ownzer your ass, which means to kick her butt at vid games really bad.)  
  
"So you're telling me, that they had a fight? Scary." Numbuh Two said.  
  
"Yep, and Numbuh Four was a bit less than grateful fro her looking after him." Numbuh Five was relaying to them what she was told. Only it was hours after they expected, because she finally left Numbuh Three's room, her hands smarting from being ownz3r3d.  
  
"Well now that that's settled, I know how to fix this." Numbuh One said. The other two looked at him curiously. "All we do is make Numbuh Four think."  
  
"Not gonna happen!" Numbuh Five said laughing.  
  
"AnyWAY!" Numbuh one said raising his voice, "I have a plan. He just needs to remember that he loves her, then he'll go apologize."  
  
"No he won't not with us in the house. He'll take it as a crushing blow." Numbuh Two said.  
  
"Easily fixed."  
  
Numbuh Four was wandering around the tree house aimlessly, replaying the fight with Numbuh Three. He felt really, bad, but knew she wouldn't listen to him. Plus he didn't know how to apologize to people. It wasn't part of his character. Just then he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Numbuh Four! We need you to do something!" It was Numbuh Two. He puffed over, and smiled. "Go up to level five, sector Three-B, and bring down a few bulbs. Ok?" Numbuh Four nodded numbly and headed up. Numbuh Two headed to a nearby corner and pulled out his P.I.P.E.R.  
  
"Target acquired. Operational advisor in place?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're here. He won't know what hit him!" Numbuh Five said. She and Numbuh One were hiding behind the door, ready to strike. When Four arrived, they waited for him to enter the closet (which has no bulbs, it's empty) and then they slammed and locked the steel door tightly.  
  
"Now we'll get some results. When we get back, we'll hopefully see some results." Numbuh One said. They turned away and headed downstairs, hand in hand. (A/N: They're not leaving him for prolonged periods of time!)  
  
Inside the room, Numbuh Four hadn't quite realized that the door was shut. He just looked around and started muttering about there not being any light bulbs and screaming about misdirected friends. It was actually the most like himself he'd sounded in days. When he turned the doorknob, he found it locked. "Lemme out!" HE pounded on the door for a while before sitting down to think. As he did he saw a solitary piece of paper lying on the floor. Picking it up, he saw that it was a photo. It was he and Numbuh Three at the last Anime convention. She was dressed as Duo Maxwell and he was Quatre. They were smiling into the camera and Numbuh Three was doing the trademark Duo peace sign. He smiled softly. Everyone kept telling them what a cute couple they made. After a while refuting it became futile and they just thanked those who said it. His heart swelled as he remembered people cooing over himself and Numbuh Three. Then he remembered the fight from days before. He felt really bad and had no clue about what to do. He sighed. First he had to escape. Noticing a vent, he jump kicked it, and crawled into the chute, until he reached his room. But on his way, he stopped by Numbuh Three's room and watched as she lay on her bed reading Inu-Yasha and cursing the hanyou and his treatment to Kagome.  
  
"Boys are stupid. Throw rocks at them. All they're good for is sending you to Hell and back." Numbuh Three muttered to herself. Numbuh Four sighed. He supposed she had a reason to say that. He went to his room and went to bed.  
  
Ok, I'm a liar. I have one more chapter. I really did expect the ending to fit into one chapter, but this is ten typed pages, and so I didn't wanna bore you guys. R&R!  
  
~Whiskers~ 


	7. Chapter Six

OK! Seeing as how I've put you guys through so much crap with this, and you still are nice to me, I'm putting this out early. Recap: Kidnap, rescue, confessions, fight, and then intervention! Now it's time for the making up. The question on all your minds I hope is how will it happen? Well, time to find out.  
Chapter Six: Confessions  
The day after the unknown intervention, Numbuhs Three and Four awoke and each ambled into the kitchen from their own rooms almost as if sleep walking. They both sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast. As Numbuh Three got up to pour herself a glass of chocolate milk, she saw a note on the fridge. It read:  
'Numbuhs Three and Four, It's time for my family reunion. I took Two and Five along with me, seeing as how they were the only others we could fit into the car. We'll be back in about five days, so behave. Take care of and defend the Tree house. Numbuh One."  
  
"WHAT? I'm gonna kill him! How dare he leave me here? I mean sure, he couldn't bring me along, but you figure he'da told me that he was going out so I could prepare!" Numbuh Three screeched shrilly. Now fully awake, she stormed to her chair and sitting down with a slam. This woke up Numbuh Four who had fallen asleep in his bowl of Honeycomb. He watched as Numbuh Three noticed that she hadn't gotten her milk and stormed back to the fridge and poured herself her drink.  
  
"What are you going on about?" Numbuh Four asked. He didn't even remember that she wasn't talking to him and expected an answer. Numbuh Three had forgotten too.  
  
"Numbuh One took Two and Five on his family reunion. I mean yeah, it's fine, but he coulda said something before leaving!" She ranted, not paying attention to the fact that it was Numbuh Four. "I mean sure, he naturally HAD to bring Numbuh Five."  
  
"What? Jealous?" Numbuh Four asked.  
  
"No, but he does have a huge crush on her. And vice versa. So it's only natural." She said absently. Then she realized whom she was talking to. "Then he leaves me here with YOU of all people!" She said, not caring to notice that his face fell when she said it.  
  
"Well then, who said I wanna be stuck here with you? It's not good, trust me!" Numbuh Four said jumping up and running to the main room to watch T.V. "Rotten little girl, acting like she's been locked away in a cage with a Lion instead of being here with me." He flopped down on the couch and searched for the remote when the phone rang. He reached out for it, but it quit ringing a second later. Figuring Numbuh Three got it; he sat back and watched television. Twenty minutes later, he saw Numbuh Three coming down the stairs. Her hair was in curly pigtails and she was wearing her long green t-shirt with a pair of shorts. Numbuh Four couldn't help but stare. She wore her shorts often in the summer, but he never noticed how cute it was until now.  
  
"Where're you goin'?" He asked sharply. He didn't like this. Some guy was bound to notice her.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" She asked with a glare that shot chills up his spine. With that she left the Tree house, smiling once again. Numbuh Four flopped back on the couch. 'I'll follow her.' He thought. 'But only after she's gotten far enough that she won't know.'  
  
"Gonna see Numbuh 30C!" Numbuh Three sang skipping down the block. He's the one who called him on the phone, and had asked her if she'd like to go out on a date that afternoon. She'd gladly said yes. As she neared the park, she saw him there, and was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing his hat and goggles. He had messy red hair and bright blue eyes. As she approached him, he pulled out a single red rose and smiled.  
  
"For you Numbuh Three. Thanks for comin' out to see me. I think you're positively adorable. She giggled and blushed as she took the rose.  
  
"Thank you. It was nice of you to ask me out." She said softly. "So where to?" 30C took her hand and led her to the amusement park.  
  
"So that's what that cruddy slushball's up to! I'm gonna kill him! I'll mangle him until he's beggin' for mercy! What's his idea anyway, taking Numbuh Three out?" Numbuh Four fumed as he devised a plan to get them to split up. This was his last chance before Numbuh 30C decided to try and make her his girlfriend. He followed them slowly, and at a measured pace.  
  
"Numbuh Three, I've had a really good time today." Numbuh 30 C said as they had milkshakes and watched the Ferris wheel. It was only about 3:00, but he had to get going. His parents were going back to Hawaii, and he had to pack. She smiled.  
  
"No problem! I needed to get outta the house anywho!" She told him shaking her head. "I'm glad this was a good day." He leaned over to give her a gentle kiss, when a pair of arms wrapped around her neck.  
  
"There you are! Have you been waiting for me long? The movie won't start for another twenty minutes." Numbuh Four asked, his breath ticking her ears. She felt a spark go through her then shook it off.  
  
"What're you talking about?" She asked angrily looking almost ready to kill him on the spot. Numbuh 30C stood to go.  
  
"Thanks for today Numbuh Three. I'll keep in touch." He said and left waving. Once gone, Numbuh Four slid into the vacated chair.  
  
"What do you think you're doin' goin' out with the slushball?!?! Don't you remember he double-crossed us?" Numbuh Three scoffed.  
  
"That was all a big mix-up and you know it! He asked me out 'cuz he's goin' back to Hawaii, and you just ruined it!" She shrieked and got up. Turning quickly on her heel, she left in a huff. Knowing that this wouldn't be pretty, Numbuh Four ran back to HQ.  
  
"Who does he think he is? I try to get over the jerk, and then he comes off acting like the jealous boyfriend! Grrrr. Probably doesn't even like girls anyway!" She giggled at the last statement. She then laughed all the way down the block until she got into the Tree house. "Numbuh FOUR?" she shouted into the silence. Not hearing an answer, she headed straight for his room.  
  
"There's this little girl and I think she's so fine  
  
And I'm not giving up until she is mine  
  
See I want to be her boy and I want her to be my girl  
  
Because since I've met her I been in another world  
  
She was just my friend and now I want more  
  
There's something special to her she's not just another whore"  
  
Numbuh Four sang loudly along with his Discman. 'What's the Dillio' by Mest was blaring and he knew the feeling exactly. He was so absorbed, that he didn't notice Numbuh Three scowling above him until she yanked the headphones off his ears. "What're you doing?" He shouted.  
  
"How dare you ruin my afternoon!" Numbuh Three swung at him, and he only rolled away quickly enough for her fist to make a hole in the mat. He got up and countered with a kick only to miss.  
  
"What are you talking about? It didn't look that great!" He asked swinging at her. He had no intention to hit her; he only hoped to scare her off. She however, was playing for everything.  
  
"Oh, I see, so you're jealous then?" She asked, figuring the nerve to hit.  
  
"Jealous of what?" He was nervous and not paying attention now.  
  
"That I might be taking your boyfriend!" She giggled sauntering over to him. "Isn't that the way it is? You like boys don't you?" (A/N: I know this is an OOC low blow, but I'm enjoying myself, so don't flame me!) Numbuh Four growled and swept her legs out from under her. Once she was lying on the mat, he sat on her stomach and smiled.  
  
"How's this for liking boys?" He asked and gently kissed her on the lips. They both felt the shock and he continued to kiss down her neck softly until he came back up and kissed her forehead. Before he could do anything else, he felt a tiny but powerful fist smash across his face.  
  
"You jerk! What is wrong with you?" She slid out from under him and ran out the door and out the Tree House. Numbuh Four just watched her in awe, disbelieving what he'd just done.  
"That jerk! How dare he?" Numbuh Three flopped down on the grass, fuming. It would have been a lie to say that she hadn't enjoyed his kissing her, but the fact that it was out of spite, infuriated her! "How'd I fall in love with such a moron?" She asked futilely.  
  
"It's obvious isn't it? You two are made for each other. He probably doesn't see it. But you did and can't let go." Numbuh 30C said. He was standing above her smiling. Numbuh Three began to protest, but he held up a hand. "It's true, you weren't on the Sub when we were in the Arctic. He didn't even want me looking at you. Then today, he looked so happy holding you in his arms. Trust me, he'll figure it out." He sat down beside her.  
  
"I thought you were leaving." She said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to come back and see the neighbourhood before I left. Then here you were screaming. Go back home. Things'll work out. If they don't I'll help you get over him." He smiled slyly.  
  
Numbuh Three jumped up and ran back to the Tree house. As she entered the main room, she called out to him. She ran up to his room and found the door locked. Under it was a tiny note in messy handwriting:  
  
'Numbuh Three: I realize that the two of us being here alone can lead to disastrous things. Until the others get back, I will be staying at my parents' house. Numbuh Four'  
  
Numbuh Three groaned. She didn't need this to happen. Turning abruptly, she ran to Numbuh Four's Parents' house. There wasn't a car in the driveway, so she climbed the tree to Numbuh Four's window. Peeking in, she saw him sitting on the floor playing video games. She tapped on the window.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Numbuh Four asked after he opened the window for her and she hopped in.  
  
"Hey, come on back. We can work this out." She said with a slight smile. She looked into his dark blue eyes and knew that this would be hard.  
  
"What if I wanna stay here?"  
  
"Let's fight for it. Light sabers, no fists." She saw his fingers reach for the small bruise on his cheek. He sighed.  
  
"Fine. What terms?"  
  
"We go to HQ and battle. Three hits looses. I win you stay and we talk things out. You win it's your choice. He sighed, but nodded. With a squeal, Numbuh Three led the way out the window and back to the Tree House. She grabbed her saber and met Numbuh Four in his room.  
  
"Why are we in my room? It's already a mess from earlier." He asked.  
  
"It's a wrestling ring. Where else would be more appropriate?" She asked with a shrug. They touched sabers then began to fight like fencers. They talked while they fought.  
  
"So who was the picture for?"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"The Butterfly one that started this all. Really." She sighed.  
  
"I'm not telling." Just then he tapped her side. "Ok, I'm down by one."  
  
"Fine. I'm just sorry that we fought that's all." Numbuh Three stumbled, allowing him another hit.  
  
"Don't say things to throw me off." She said hitting him in the legs. "Two - one, your favour."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"Uh huh. So why'd you break in on my afternoon? I was enjoying myself."  
  
"I don't like that guy. He's a slushball." Numbuh Four's blows were getting rash as he thought about 30C, allowing Three another hit. "Alright, two all." He knocked her saber from her hand and aimed for her arms, only for her to kick his away at the last second.  
  
"Now, play fair." She said softly. She liked seeing him upset about 30C. Maybe the rogue agent was right about him. Not paying enough attention, she soon found herself in the same place as before, with Numbuh Four sitting on her stomach again.  
  
"Why do I always end up in this position?" She groaned.  
  
"It's the only way to get you to listen to me. That's why." He said. "I have to tell you something." She quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm also sorry that I was so mean before. It's made me miserable." He eased off her and pulled her up next to him. She was about to say something, but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. This was taking all of his courage, and he couldn't stop now. "I lied the other day. I did say that I wanted to be your Samurai. But I got upset and jealous when you said that the picture might not have been to me. Then when you went out with 30C, I got more jealous. He knew you were cute from the get go. I didn't wanna loose you to him. I love ya Numbuh Three, but I didn't know how to tell you." He felt Numbuh Three sigh against him and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with pure shock. So he kept going. "You're the reason Bradford hates me. He somehow knew that I'd end up falling for you and didn't want it either. You must admit, I didn't go as crazy as he did. Of course, kissing you earlier was the wrong way to handle things, and I'm sorry for upsetting you, as good as kissing you felt."  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you. You were right. Getting kissed by you felt good." She said. She leaned up and kissed him once more. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When they came up for air, she smiled. "So who won the fight?"  
  
"Who cares?" He asked with a smile. "I'm staying anyways." He told her standing up and offering her his hand.  
  
"How about a game of DDR?" She asked. "I'll even play 'Butterfly' again." He just smiled and ran ahead of her.  
  
"I'll race you!" Numbuh Four shouted from down the hall. Numbuh Three ran behind him, telling him how unfair it was for him to get a head start.  
WHAOOO! I'm done! So, how was it? I may put an epilogue, but I really am done this time? How many times have I said that? Ok, I need more ideas. I really would like to write another one. So Keep the reviews coming! I love you all!  
  
~Whiskers~ 


End file.
